The Boy's Letter
by Desember Rain
Summary: Jaejoong menoleh ke tempat di mana U-know duduk, namun tiba-tiba pria itu menghilang. Membuat Jaejoong cepat-cepat berjalan ke tempat tadi dan malah mendapati U-know tengah menikmati kopinya./ "Kenapa aku tidak dapat melihatmu tadi?" U-know pun tersenyum, "Mungkin waktuku telah selesai"./ YunJae.
1. Prolog

_Inspired by Heaven's Postman_

Prolog

.

Yunho segera turun ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti di pinggir jalan. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi jika harus menunggu adiknya mengganti ban mobilnya yang tiba-tiba kempes. Yunho hendak berlari namun suara adiknya mengurungkan niatnya.

"ID mu, Hyung!" seru Changmin sembari mengulurkan tanda pengenal kakaknya melalui jendala mobilnya.

Yunho berlari setelahnya. Ia berpikir jika hari ini adalah hari tersial untuknya. Ketiduran di saat ia menantikan hari di mana ia akan bertemu dengan penyanyi Favoritnya. Padahal dari kemarin ia telah menyiapkan segalanya. Ia akan membuat para pesaingnya merasa kalah dengan bisa bernyanyi dengan JYJ.

Yunho mendongak sebentar, memastikan jika lampu lalu lintas masih menyala hijau. Ia menambah kecepatan larinya, berharap bisa sampai seberang jalan sebelum lampu merah menyala. Namun sial ...

Yunho nampak terkejut ketika dari arah kiri melaju mobil dengan cepat. Yunho terpaku melihat hal itu. Kakinya bahkan tidak bisa digerakkan ketika mobil itu mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan begitu cepat tubuh Yunho terpental beberapa meter dari tempat mobil itu berhenti.

Nafas Yunho terengah saat tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Tiket konser dan ID anggota miliknya masih ia genggam erat di tangan. Sempat melihat adiknya berlari ke arahnya namun pendengarannya seolah tidak berfungsi. Ia menutup mata. Harapannya untuk bertemu Hero pun seakan sirna.

.

.

.

"_Girl i swear."_

Suara teriakan pun terdengar ketika salah satu boyband terkenal itu menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya sebelum acara penutup. Suara Husky Micky seolah menyihir para penonton untuk berteriak.

_"__I'm never going through this again._

_I know that you thought you'd win._

_And before I give you another try_

_I'd die."_

Xiah berjalan ke depan menyusul Micky. Teriakkan pun semakin kencang.

_"__Love won't make you cry or ask why_

_Oh why_

_So i'll deny my heart cause_

_I won't live a lie_

_Why try."_

Teriakan pun semakin menggema ketika Hero keluar dan bergabung dengan rekannya. Menari menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan yang semakin membuat para fans nya histeris.

_"__Your heart is empty. And you're so cold_

_You don't care about you and I_

_Your heart is empty_

_You won't let go_

_But I'm walkin out this life_

_Why can't you let it go_

_Let it go let it go let it go_

_Girl because your heart is empty."_

.

.

Hero terengah mengatur nafasnya setelah lagunya selesai. Ia tersenyum dan membuat para penonton berteriak kagum. Hero berjalan ke depan panggung, menatap para penonton yang memenuhi stadiun tempat konsernya berlangsung.

"Ini adalah hari yang kami tunggu," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tidak kunjung pudar, " terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian."

"Dan mari kita sambut seseorang yang beruntung bisa berdiri bersama kami," lanjut Micky antusias.

"Jung Yunho..." teriak Xiah memanggil nama salah satu penggemarnya.

Namun pria itu tidak juga muncul membuat semua orang nampak bingung. Tidak mungkin jika pria itu tidak bisa hadir, karena management-nya telah mengatakan jika pria itu bisa hadir.

Seseorang dari belakang panggung berlari mendekati Jaejoong, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Jaejoong memucat.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

Disclaimer: DBSK © Their Own

Empty © JYJ


	2. Chapter 1

_Inspired by Heaven's Postman_

Chapter 1

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan tergesa. Malam itu suasana lobi rumah sakit nampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa perawat yang berlalu lalang dan petugas informasi yang berjaga serta seorang pemuda yang berjalan melewati Jaejoong.

Seusai acara konser selesai, Jaejoong segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Mendengar berita kecelakaan itu, rasanya jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak. Di dunia ini hanya orang itu yang masih ia miliki. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika orang itu juga pergi.

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya ketika telah sampai di meja petugas informasi.

"Di mana kamar pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan tadi sore?" serunya dengan nafas terengah.

"Anda tuan Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat orang itu.

"Ada di kamar nomor 2612," seru petugas tersebut. Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih ke arah Jaejoong, " seseorang menitipkan surat untuk anda," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum.

Jaejoong menerima amplop surat itu. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan amplop dengan gambar dua sayap di pojok kiri bawah itu. Selintas tidak ada yang aneh dengan amplop itu, hanya saja terlalu aneh jika seseorang menitipkan sebuah surat kepada petugas informasi di rumah sakit. Jaejoong membalik surat tersebut. Ia nampak terkejut ketika membaca sebaris tulisan rapi.

"Si-siapa yang menitipkan surat ini?" tanyanya dengan tergragap.

Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum, "laki-laki yang tadi berjalan berlawanan dengan anda?"

Tanpa berkata, Jaejoong segera berbalik dan berlari kembali keluar dari lobi. Pria itu ... Mungkin bukanlah tukang pos. Kenapa bukan alamat pengirim yang tertera di amplop itu? Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, namun pria dengan coat hitam itu tidak nampak terlihat. Jaejoong menunduk, menatap kembali tulisan di amplop putih itu. Seketika itu juga ia meremas surat di tangannya.

_From Heaven_

Jaejoong melangkah dengan lunglai. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan kalimat itu. Lima tahun berlalu, ia hanya sekali menulis surat. Itu pun untuk seseorang yang ia sayangi, namun pria itu lebih memilih orang lain yang bisa memberi kebahagian lebih.

Jaejoong berhenti melangkah ketika ia telah sampai di kamar nomor 2612. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Seseorang yang sedang setengah berbaring di ranjang itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Appa ..."

.

.

.

Changmin menatap sedih sosok yang sedang menutup mata itu. Pria itu bahkan harus bernafas dengan bantuan selang oksigen. Pria itu harusnya sedang tertawa bahagia karena akan bertemu dengan artis idolanya. Namun semua hanya tinggal harapan, ketika kecelakaan itu datang.

Jung Yunho mengalami koma akibat pendarahan ketika sedang menjalani operasi. Kaki kanannya mengalami patah tulang akibat tabrakan itu.

"Kami minta maaf atas kejadiaan ini." ujar Yoochun menatap Changmin.

Adik semata wayang Yunho itu menggeleng. Ia berjalan mendekati Yunho, " saya yang harusnya minta maaf, karena ketidakhadiran Hyung!"

Rasanya Changmin ingin menangis saat itu juga. Harapan terbesarkan kakaknya harus lenyap ketika kesempatan itu datang. Keinginan terbesar untuk bertemu Hero pun seakan berakhir begitu saja.

"Kami juga minta maaf karena Hero tidak dapat ikut serta."

Changmin terdiam sejenak sebelum berujar, "kedatangan kalian cukup bagi Hyung. Saya berterimah kasih kalian mau datang menjenguk."

Changmin berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Walau hatinya begitu perih ketika melihat semua yang terjadi. Kemarin bahkan pagi tadi saja kakaknya masih tertawa karena akan bertemu Hero. Bahkan ia juga masih ingat jika Yunho begitu bersemangat dengan konser JYJ yang akan membawa kakaknya bertemu Hero. Tapi sekarang? Kakaknya tidak lagi berekspresi.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka gorden jendela apartemennya, seketika itu juga cahaya matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya. Dari balik jendela ia menatap pemandangan kota, membuatnya teringat akan percakapannya dengan sang ayah tadi malam.

_"Appa sudah tua, Jaejoong ah!" seru pria paruh baya yang tengah menatap putra sematawangnya tersebut, Appa hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia."_

_"Appa..." Jaejoong mencoba merajuk. Sejujurnya ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan sang ayah._

_"Appa tidak pernah melarangmu berhubungan dengan siapa pun bahkan ketika kau berhubungan dengan dia," Mr. Kim mengangkat tangannya, menepuk pelan bahu sang putra, "sudah saatnya kau melupakan Yonghwa. Kau tidak bisa hidup dalam masalalu."_

Jaejoong mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menghapus air yang menetes di pipinya. Itu sudah terlalu lama. Sudah lima tahun berlalu, namun Jaejoong tetap tidak mampu melangkah dari masalalu. Bahkan ketika ia menyadari jika mungkin kini Yonghwa telah hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Jaejoong menatap selembar kertas yang ia terima tadi malam. Katakan jika surat itu bukan untuknya! Katakan jika Yonghwa masih ada di dunia ini. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kembali, membuat air matanya terjatuh lagi. Isi surat itu pun terngiang kembali di telinganya.

_Jaejoong ah ... Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Maaf baru bisa membalas suratmu. Kudengar kau telah sukses. Aku ikut senang._

_Jaejoong ah ... Aku selalu berusaha untuk minta maaf padamu tentang hari itu, tapi aku tidak bisa dan kini semua begitu terlambat bukan? Aku tidak punya pilihan selain membohongimu._

_Jaejoong ah ... Hanya ini yang bisa kutulis untukmu. Aku tidak bisa banyak bicara ketika kusadari betapa kau masih membenciku._

_Jaejoong ah ... Jaga selalu kesehatanmu. Dan jika bisa berhentilah merokok. Itu tidak baik untukmu. Aku selalu menyayangimu._

_Jung Yonghwa._

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandi, rasanya sangat berat sekali menerima kenyataan itu, jika benar orang yang pernah ia sayangi dan ia benci kini ada di surga. Jaejoong menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruknya. Yonghwa masih hidup dan pria itu hidup bahagia dengan orang pilihannya .

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau berpikir jika terkadang apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti kenyataan yang terjadi? Seharusnya Jaejoong menyadari hal itu. Bukan mempercayai apa yang ia lihat hingga semua terlambat untuk disadari. Dan yang ada hanya penyesalan.

Jaejoong menatap hamparan langit biru di atas sana. Awalnya ia datang ke pulau Nami hanya untuk berkunjung. Lima tahun ia menyibukkan diri hanya demi membuat hatinya tidak lagi untuk Yonghwa. Walau kenyataannya ia tidak bisa melupakan pria itu. Lima tahun berlalu dan kini ia menyesal baru mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu. Yonghwa ... Orang yang ia sayangi sekaligus ia benci ternyata ...

_"Jaejoong ah ... Maaf!"_

_Kalimat perempuan itu terdengar bagaikan petir. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong bisa mempercayai semua, jika hari itu ia melihat Yonghwa tersenyum di altar pernikahan bersama perempuan yang kini ada di depannya?_

_"Semua adalah rencana Yonghwa."_

_Jaejoong tidak mampu lagi mendengar ucapan perempuan itu. Pengkhianatan, harapan untuk rumah tangga yang utuh dan sebuah pernikahan itu hanyalah kebohongan. Semua ada agar Jaejoong membenci Yonghwa dan pria itu pergi membawa kebenarannya._

_"Ia sakit parah dan tidak ingin menjadi beban bagimu. Karena bagi dia kesuksesanmu yang terpenting._

Jaejoong merasakan air matanya mengalir. Setelah sekian lama ia membenci pengkhianatan kekasihnya, inikah yang kini ia dapat? Kekasih yang ia benci harus sendirian menanggung rasa sakit sementara ia begitu menyibukkan diri demi bisa melupakan orang tersebut.

Jaejoong kini baru menyadari betapa bodohnya ia karena begitu percaya begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyung?_

_Kudengar kau sudah pindah ke pulau Nami. Aku ikut bahagia melihatmu tersenyum kemarin. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengikuti acara pernikahanmu sampai selesai. Kau tahu ... Aku mulai disibukkan dengan banyak Jadwal dan itu membuatku sedikit kelelahan._

Mata musangnya memperhatikan baris demi baris kata yang tersusun rapi itu. Ada yang aneh dengan isi surat itu. Seolah surat itu bukan dikirim ke surga.

Sesekali sosok itu mencoba menyamankan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput. Walau tidak senyaman tiduran di ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membaca surat yang bukan untukmu?"

Suara itu membuat pria itu menurunkan selembar kertas yang ia pegang. Seketika itu mata musangnya menemukan wajah cantik di atasnya tengah memandangnya sengit.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

Disclaimer: DBSK and Jung Yonghwa © Their Own


End file.
